


Space

by Neverever



Category: Marvel
Genre: Compromise, M/M, Outer Space, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve doesn't love outer space as much as Tony does.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaching Out [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800965) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



> Inspired by Fluffypanda's lovely Reaching Out.

Bursting with excitement and joy, Tony bounded into Steve’s room. “Guess what tomorrow is?”

A decidedly less excited Steve looked up from folding his laundry. “Tomorrow?”

“It’s Help-Tony-With-His-Satellite Day,” Tony said with a big smile on his face. “I just finished up the space suits, got the right clearances -- we can leave first thing in the morning -- it’s going to be great -- the team missed out on the last time I had to fix a satellite --”

“Wait, Tony. What?”

“Fix my satellite -- one of my satellites -- it’s what relays the team’s communications --”

Steve looked up at the ceiling as if he would be able to see space and the satellite from his room in Stark Tower. “We’re going into space?”

Tony clapped him on the back and said, “We’ve been in space before. It’s nothing new. Besides, you’ll love it. Maybe as much as I do.”

The next day, Steve had suited up and tethered himself to the Stark 10 satellite. Tony had outdone himself with designing Steve’s space suit -- a perfect replica of the Captain America suit, except as a space suit.

Tony had adapted the armor and modified the jet boots for space. “The mission is simple -- we have to fix the solar panels. Fix a few bolts, replace a panel, some standard maintenance.”

Steve wasn’t the handiest person on the team, but he was a champ at handing tools to Tony or Sam. He also wasn’t sure how much Tony was paying attention to the work on the satellite since Tony was floating around chattering about space, stars, and meteors.

“Can you see it, Steve? All the wonder?” Tony said. “We could go out even further -- imagine all the amazing things we could see.”

Steve was tethered to the station, which suited him just fine. More earth-bound than Tony, he worried about the team being so far from earth, out here on the edge of the atmosphere. One wrong move, one piece of space debris and the team would be in very big trouble. All they had were their space suits and the fragile satellite.

He could face nearly anything, stare down any danger for himself. But now, he had Tony and the idea of losing Tony to space worried him.

“We could be Space Avengers,” Tony mused as he floated through space like he’d been born to trip through the starts. “Travel to different worlds.”

Steve loved Tony, but at times like these he wondered if he was holding Tony back. The stars were beautiful but he did not see space like Tony -- a vast mysterious area just begging for exploration and discovery. 

“Tony, maybe it’s time to come in.”

Tony was experimenting with his new armor by doing barrel-rolls and flips. Steve could imagine Tony turning left instead of right and disappearing into the vastness of space. Or a malfunctioning jet boot blowing him right into the sun. He reached out to Tony, as if trying to snatch him back from all possible dangers.

“Steve, you should come out here. You can see better away from the satellite.”

“Sam said he’s nearly done with the repair. Time to go.”

Tony hovered for a while, while Steve’s heart beat fast with worry the longer that Tony lingered. Then Tony scooted back to the satellite.

Instead of heading to the air lock door, Tony grabbed Steve’s still outreached hand. “Come on, just one look before we go.”

Steve carefully unhooked his tether and took a deep breath as Tony lead him away from the sheltering satellite. Having Tony close finally chased away most of the fears. He could follow Tony if something bad happened.

“Look,” Tony said, as he turned Steve to look down at the earth below them.

The sight of the blue world always took Steve’s breath away on the few space missions the team had done. But now it was different as Steve tried to look at space and earth the same way Tony did. He could imagine the big smile on Tony’s face as they held hands floating above their home planet.

Hmmm, maybe Steve could paint this for Tony, to show that he understood what space meant to Tony and how beautiful Tony found the stars and the wonders in the dark skies beyond earth. 

“We should probably go,” Tony finally said, an edge of sadness seeping in.

“Maybe -- maybe we could do this again,” Steve offered hesitantly.

Tony said nothing for a few minutes, then squeezed Steve’s hand. “I would love that.”

“Then we’ll do it again. Together.”


End file.
